


Birthday Gift

by camilamjam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Present, F/M, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Smut, allurance, allurance smut, blowjob, idk why i wrote this i just thought it was a good idea and its lance's birthday so i mean why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camilamjam/pseuds/camilamjam
Summary: Allura decides to give Lance a more private birthday gift.





	Birthday Gift

I slowly open my eyes, staring at my bedroom ceiling before feeling something move between my thighs.

 

"Hmm.." I hear, leaving me staring in the dark.

 

I take a breath and throw off the blanket, seeing Allura, looking up at me. 

 

"Allura!" I yell, she covers my mouth.

 

"Shh... you don't want to wake up the other paladins." She smirks, "I just thought I'd give you little birthday gift..."

 

I had totally forgotten it was my birthday. I mean, I guess it's not my fault, you can barely tell when days go by in space. That just confuses me even more, how does she know it's my birthday when I hadn't told her?

 

"How did you know it was my-" She covered my mouth once more.

 

"Don't worry about it." She rolls her eyes, messing with the waistband of my drawers.

 

I mumble into her hand, I was now extremely confused, not to mention turned on. What would you do when a beautiful alien woman is between your thighs saying she wanted to give you a birthday gift? Soon enough, she removed her hand, beginning to use it to pull off my drawers.

 

"What are you doi-" She stops me once again.

 

"Humans tend to like things like this." She mumbles, looking up at me, "Also, doesn't it mean I'm doing it right if it gets bigger?"

 

I stare for a minute, my face immediately heating up, "I-I mean.."

 

She continues to pull down my drawers, this time I cover my own mouth, I couldn't believe this was happening.

 

"Oh wow." Allura mutters, "It's alot bigger than I was expecting!" I could already feel my whole face getting hotter.

 

I see a smirk placed on her face, looking right up at me.

 

"Lance." She mumbles.

 

"Y-yeah?" I stutter out.

 

"Happy birthday." I didn't know what to say, this was a weird way to give me a happy birthday.

 

"O-oh.. Tha-" I am cut off by her licking up the tip of my cock, the heat of her tongue sending chills up my spine.

 

She swirls her tongue around the tip, I squeeze my eyes shut, practically dying. Allura stops for a moment, making me open one of my eyes to see her put her mouth around me.

 

"Allura-" I choke out.

 

"Hmmm.." She hums, vibrating me around her mouth.

 

I stifle my moans, not wanting to wake anyone up. It was incredibly hard when Allura is pretty much a master at blowjobs even though I don't think she has ever given one, maybe she did lots of research? Whatever, this is a great present either way.

 

Allura bobs her head, trying her best to reach the bottom, swallowing around me.

 

"A-ah!" I yell, "I-im gonna-"

 

"Hmmm...." She hums again, sending me over the edge, ending with me unloading into her mouth.

 

Allura swallows it down, stretching as she sits up. I stare in awe at her, which isn't new. She looks at me and smiles, leaning forward and kissing my nose.

 

"Once again, happy birthday Lance."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a bit rushed, but I still like how it turned out ! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, happy birthday, Lance!


End file.
